The Son of Neptune
by 78Book31Worm18
Summary: This is my version of what will happen when Percy goes to the Roman camp in The Son of Neptune.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is my first fan fiction! It's my version of The Son of Neptune, so please R&R!

PERCY

As soon as Percy woke up, he knew something was very, very wrong. First of all, he did not know where he was. He was sitting under a giant tree next to a small stream. The chilly wind was blowing strongly and Percy realized that he wasn't dressed nearly as warm as he should have. He wore a plain orange t-shirt and shorts. On his neck was a leather necklace with colorful clay balls painted with different designs. He had no idea what they meant.

The second wrong thing was even more surprising. He didn't have a clue who he was. He knew his first name but nothing else. Not his last name, age, phone number, anything. _Okay, that is seriously creepy_, he thought. From a little ways off came the faint sound of people arguing and stomping through the forest. There was also the strangle sound of metal clanging, which Percy could not figure out. Because he decided he had nothing to lose (and no other option, really), he set off through the forest at a run, twigs and dry leaves crackling under his sneakers.

Percy burst through the clearing and hit something hard. _Very_ hard. "Hey! Watch it!" the thing yelled. He picked himself up off the ground and realized that he had ran into a person. _Wait, wearing armor and carrying a sword? _Percy thought, bewildered. With a shock Percy realized there were about a dozen people present who were all carrying ancient looking weapons and wearing purple t-shirts under heavy looking armor. They looked as if they were about to attack, though some looked afraid. _Oh gods_. _Wait what? Gods?_ Percy didn't know where he got that thought, but it seemed like a natural response, something that he thought frequently. Then, as though he had heard Percy's thoughts and seemed angered by them, a boy charged, yelling and brandishing his weapon, a huge, wickedly sharp looking sword. As though he had been doing it for years, Percy reached into his pocket and took out a pen. It looked like an ordinary, cheap plastic ballpoint pen, but when he uncapped it, it transformed into a three-foot long, double edged sword that he held comfortably in his hand. Before he had time to get over the strangeness of it all, his opponent swung, and Percy blocked his blade just before it impaled his face. He forced down the giant sword and twisted it around catching his blade on the hilt. The person dropped his sword, his face shocked.

He looked up. The others' faces mirrored the swordsman's. The tension in the air was almost tangible. Then, finally, the girl at the front spoke. Her light brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her piercing gray eyes seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "We need to take him to camp."

"But Reyna, we're supposed to be looking for Jason!" somebody at the back said. The girl, Reyna, ignored them.

"He needs to see Lupa."

Sorry it's kind of short, but I'll post the next chapter in a day or two. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I apologize for there being no difference from the A/N and the story in the last chapter. I put it in bold, but my computer did something weird. Anyways... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_ This is not my idea of fun_, thought Percy as they jogged through the woods. The one who had attacked his kept his sword pointed at his back. Percy had discovered that his name was Dakota. He was tall and fit; he looked to be about his own age. Whatever that number was, he had yet to find out.

"So… who are you?" Percy asked Reyna bluntly. He was determined to get an answer no matter how strange or scary the answer might be.

She kept her back to him as she spoke. "We are demigods. And so are you." As soon as she said this, an image flashed in his mind. It was a glowing green trident. It looked holographic and glowed like the stuff in glow sticks. Percy knew that it was important, but couldn't quite place the memory.

"Um… come again? What's a demigod?" Even as she said this a nagging suspicion grew in his brain.

"You're only half human. You're half-"

"-god. I'm half god," he mumbled. Reyna frowned at him but didn't say anything. Somehow, this confirmation didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Percy was starting to get seriously worried. His memories still weren't coming back. Well, except for the trident thing and knowing what a demigod was, not that they helped much.

After a while they came to a busy road, well a highway actually. Highway 24, which went through the Caldecott Tunnel, barely visible over the cars and trucks that sat in traffic. The demigods jogged onto the shoulder of the road. Percy looked around. The passengers in the cars didn't even glance at them, which was weird considering that they were all carrying swords, spears, knives, or other forms of weaponry. "Why isn't anybody staring at us?" Percy asked a guy walking next to him.

"The Mist," he said, shrugging.

Percy looked around. "It's not foggy."

"I mean magical Mist." When he saw the blank look on Percy's face, he continued. "It hides magical things like monsters, weapons, the gods if they happen to visit from mortals, sometimes even demigods. For example, a sword might look like a baseball bat or a golf club and a monster might just look like a really, really scary person. I'm Bobby, son of Mercury, by the way."

"Right," Percy said, apparently unconvinced. "Sooo, where we goin'?"

"The First Legion. We usually just call it Camp Gladius. It's where we train to fight monsters and stuff. Which is kind of necessary since our parents are the Roman gods. Monsters tend to want to kill us." _Roman gods_, thought Percy. He thought something was a little off, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"What about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, all them?"

Bobby answered, "They're the same gods, just different names. You should ask Reyna about that. She's the expert. Daughter of Minerva, goddess of wisdom."

"Didn't the Greeks come first though?" Percy questioned.

Bobby shrugged. "Like I said. Ask Reyna." By that time they had passed through the tunnel and gone back off the road onto a trail. Nailed onto a post was a sign that read, "DANGER! Not open for the public." Percy noticed that most of the demigods cracked a smile when they saw the sign, as if it was an old joke. _Well_, thought Percy, _a camp where kids who are related to ancient gods learn to fight monsters has got to be pretty dangerous._ The overgrown trail wound its way up a mountain. The hike seemed to last for hours. Occasionally, a gust of wind would bring the scent of mint. It gave him a feeling of foreboding, though he could not figure out why. Finally they reached the end of the trail and when Percy saw what was at the end of it, he could not believe his eyes.

A cluster of brick buildings with red tile roofs were grouped a central courtyard. He noticed that there was a different symbol above each door- a lightning bolt, owl, trident… He realized that the buildings must be where the campers slept. About two hundred yards away from the buildings was a structure that looked a whole lot like the…

"That's not the Colosseum, is it?" Percy asked warily. It looked exactly like it except that it wasn't crumbling- it looked brand new.

"Um, no. It's just a reproduction. That's where we train and sometimes hold events. The real one in Rome is actually about a hundred times bigger. There's can seat about 50,000 people. Ours can only hold about five hundred." He wasn't sure, but Percy thought that he could detect a trace of jealousy in Bobby's voice. "I mean when every camper is there, it's still mostly empty." They both turned away from the Colosseum. "Come on. We need to get you to Lupa. The rest of the group is way ahead of us." They passed a big stone building with multiple huge arches as the entries, but they didn't have doors covering them. Or a roof, for that matter. "That's where we eat," said Bobby.

"Do you all have to bring umbrellas when it rains? I mean, it's got to rain sometimes, so…"

"It never rains. Magical borders. Keeps out mortals, monsters, rain…you get the point."

"Okay," Percy said slowly, but Bobby had already caught up with the group. Percy jogged after him. For the first time, he began to notice other campers. A group of about twenty of them were scaling a cliff while another group was shooting arrows down at an archery range. Some were just hanging around talking or playing volleyball. The one thing they all had in common was that they were all clad in purple t-shirts.

At last, they arrived at a circular building topped with a golden dome. It reflected the sun so brightly that it hurt to look at it. "Everyone stay here while I take our _guest _inside to see Lupa," Reyna ordered. Percy nervously thought that the way she said "guest" sounded more like "prisoner". He heard grumbles from the rest of the demigods.

They stepped inside the building onto a polished stone floor. Columns bordered the edges and stairs wound up to the other levels. But the first thing that Percy saw was not the magnificent décor. The first thing he saw was the giant wolf that was staring him in the face.

The enormous wolf had long brown fur the color of chocolate and silver eyes, like coins. "Wait... _you're_ Lupa?" Percy asked, disbelieving. All this time he had thought Lupa was a person and she turned out to be a wolf three times the size of a normal one. It was enough to make his jaw drop.

"I am," she replied without a trace of humor in her voice. "And who are you, demigod?"

"I have no idea. I think I've lost my memory."

* * *

**I tried to make it longer, but I think it's still kind of short. I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to post again, so sorry everybody. Happy New Years! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, I had this idea that I would do two chapters each from three different characters perspectives. As a result, I will be moving chapter three to a different chapter (Chapter 7) later on. These people will, obviously, not be the same people as in TLH, but they will be Percy, Annabeth, and somebody else. Thalia maybe? Anyway, enjoy Chapter Three!**

ANNABETH

The bus jerked along on the bumpy road as Annabeth stared up at the stars outside the window. The tiny pinpricks of light lay like jewels on a velvet cloth. Though she knew many people viewed them as a sign of hope, they held nothing but despair for her. She was on her second attempt to find her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, but so far her efforts had been fruitless. She knew where he was, sort of. After Jason, Piper, and Leo had come back from their quest, she had realized that Jason and Percy had been exchanged, each leader at the other's camp. Devised by Hera, the plan was designed to bridge the gap between Greek and Roman demigods, in the hopes that together, the demigods could defeat the giants once and for all. She had begged Chiron to let her go to San Francisco, to scout out the area. Of course, being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, Annabeth knew that this was a totally pointless venture, as the Roman Camp was veiled by Mist. Chiron knew it too, but she could not sit still, doing nothing, while the Romans were doing gods knew what to Percy.

Her journey had taken her across the paths of too many monsters to count. What Jason had told her had been right: the Doors of Death were no longer closed. She brushed her hand against a bandage on her arm. She missed Percy so much, it was making her reckless. Outside her window, giant trees loomed menacingly over the road. This was the city of titans; demigods, at least Greek ones, were not welcome here.

She knew she was close to Percy. She could feel it, deep down in her gut. Her longing to see him must have been plain on her face because she heard a voice next to her. "Going to visit someone?" Startled, Annabeth turned towards the voice. The woman sitting next to her was tall and had a look of contempt on her face. Her red lips were twisted into a smirk and when she spoke, it was with a condescending tone. There was something about her that was different. Though she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, similar to most of the people, including herself, on the bus, she seemed a little out of place. "Ummmm…" Annabeth mumbled.

"It's okay," the woman cut her off sharply. "I know all about your little friend. After all, I _was_ the one who sent him on his… ahhh… journey." Annabeth suddenly realized who the woman was. "Hera!"

"Yes, demigod," Hera said with distaste. "Unfortunately, you will never find him until I allow it. The Roman camp is shielded from all eyes. So, give up now; go back to your own little camp."

Annabeth felt pure, cold fury well up inside her. "I will never stop looking for him. I know he would search the entire planet for me, and I _will_ do the same for him." She whipped her head around to face the window, so the goddess wouldn't see her eyes fill with tears. When Hera spoke again, it was with a gentler tone; Annabeth thought she could detect a trace of sadness in her voice. "The journey will not end well for you, hero."

Annabeth opened her mouth to make a sharp retort, but when she turned around, Hera had disappeared, leaving only behind a slight chill in the air and the faint scent of pomegranates.

**Hope ya'll liked it. I know it's kind of slow; it was meant to just be an introduction chapter for Annabeth. Please review!**


End file.
